Akwarela
by Nerejda
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Próba wyjaśnienia czegoś, co frapowało autorkę w książce. Akwarelka. Ostrzeżenia: slash, treści dla dorosłych!


**Tytuł oryginału: **_**Akwarela**_**  
****Autor:** Cheryl Dyson**  
****Tłumacz:** Nerejda  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Gatunek:** romans  
**Rating:** NC – 17  
**Ostrzeżenia: **slash  
**Parring**/**Bohaterowie:** Regulus Black; RB&JP  
**Liczba** **słów:** 1 045  
**Liczba** **rozdziałów:** 1; miniaturka  
**Kanon: **o czym my mówimy? Jedynie Rowling zna prawdę  
**Beta:** najukochańsza aileen_ana  
**Publikacja:** 8 września 2010  
**Ostatnia** **aktualizacja: **5 września 2010  
**Podsumowanie:** Próba wyjaśnienia czegoś, co frapowało autorkę w książce. Akwarelka.  
**Disclaimer:** Opowiadania nie powstały dla odniesienia żadnej korzyści majątkowej, a bohaterowie i elementy świata przedstawionego cyklu należą do jego autorki, Joanne K. Rowling. Wszystko inne jest jednak tworem autorki oraz tłumaczki. Proszę to uszanować.  
**A/N:** Ostrzeżenie: Angst! Zwykle ich nie piszę, więc ten test może być szokiem. Tak, oczywiście, zawiera treści dla dorosłych. Takie wyjaśnienie czegoś, co zwróciło uwagę w książce, jest naprawdę satysfakcjonujące.  
**A/N2**: OMG! Napisałam angst! Nie jestem pewna, co WTF* zainspirowało mnie do wzięcia udziału w Emofecie na LJ, ale stało się. Naprawdę musiałam być w osobliwym nastroju. I tak, to nie jest historia ze szczęśliwym zakończeniem – ale i tak ją kocham *szczęśliwa*.

*_Od tłumaczki:_ WTF – przyznaję, wolę angielski odpowiednik od polskiego; jakoś tak _ładniej _brzmi I tak każdy wie, o co chodzi.

**T/N:** Dla lepszego zrozumienia tekstu dobrze byłoby, gdybyś, drogi czytelniku, przypomniał sobie na początku, czym jest akwarela.  
**T/N2:** Ponieważ sprawy nie idą, tak jakbym chciała, żeby szły, a nastrój pogarsza się w tempie iście geometrycznym, na pociechę coś miłego. Parring osobiście mnie ani grzeje, ani ziębi, ale w tej miniaturce jest coś takiego, co sprawia, że ją lubię.

* * *

Regulus wsunął się w Jamesa powoli, przekornie aż do końca, delikatnie naciskając to miejsce, które zawsze sprawiało, że mężczyzna wydawał z siebie ten dźwięk...

...i znów te gardłowe _uuuha _tamujące mu oddech w gardle.

Patrzenie na twarz Jamesa nigdy nie mogło mu się znudzić. Nie, jeśli za każdym razem będzie tak drżał na ten widok.

Merlinie, ależ on był piękny...

Ciemnym włosom rozsypanym nieporządnie na poduszce przydałoby się strzyżenie – jak zwykle – ale Regulusowi wydawały się idealne, tak jak te usta wprost stworzone do pocałunków.

Pocałował go, jakby potrzebował jego pocałunków bardziej niż jedzenia... co czasami było absolutną prawdą. Bywały chwile, gdy naprawdę _potrzebował_ Jamesa tak bardzo, że każda chwila jego nieobecności sprawiała mu przeszywający, nieprzemijający ból, który łagodniał tylko na widok ukochanego. Te niewypowiedziane cierpienia czaiły się w Regulusie nawet teraz, barwiąc ich kochanie się na podobę kropli deszczu rozmazujących idealną akwarelę.

James szepnął jego imię – kolejny dreszcz – i uniósł biodra. Pchnął je w górę, zbliżając ich do siebie jeszcze bardziej, a Regulus przyspieszył, potęgując podniecenie. Krew krążyła w żyłach, James był blisko, a Regulus kochał, gdy dochodzili równocześnie. Nic na świecie nie mogłoby być doskonalsze niż to.

– James – szepnął w nabożnym skupieniu, a gardłowy jęk powrócił, pobudzając go do jeszcze szybszych ruchów, wyciągających z Jamesa wszystkie te dźwięki, które ten, dumny ze swojej rezerwy, zwykle zaciekle ukrywał. Regulus dyszał zza zasłony ciemnych włosów, przenosząc ręce na biodra kochanka i ściskając je mocno. Uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł palce zaciskające się wokół swoich nadgarstków.

– Tak dobrze – jęknął mężczyzna, podsycając rozpaczliwe pragnienie Regulusa do wypełnienia go całkowicie, tak aby stać się wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek potrzebował. – Zawsze... tak dobrze.  
Same słowa wystarczyły, żeby wyzwolić orgazm, na szczęście mięśnie Jamesa zacisnęły się wokół jego członka w tym samym momencie. Regulus przeniósł rękę z biodra na męskość mężczyzny, rozpryskującą na płaski brzuch Jamesa błyszczące niczym lukier krople. Chciałby je wylizać, ale kochanek przy każdej podobnej próbie zawsze odpychał go z uśmiechem, marszcząc nos.

– Nie zachowuj się jak zboczeniec – mówił, nie rozumiejąc, że to nie jest perwersja, że Regulus po prostu pragnie każdej jego części, którą może dostać.

Otrząsnął się z wspomnień, delektując się przyjemnością tej chwili, świadomy, że właśnie teraz James należał do niego. Jego i niczyj więcej.

Delikatnie pocałował go między westchnieniami, czując drżenie leżącego pod sobą ciała, identycznie odzwierciedlające dreszcze przebiegające przez jego własny organizm. James miał rację – zawsze było dobrze. Nawet lepiej niż dobrze.

Mężczyzna chwycił go za pośladek i ścisnął radośnie; kolejny znajomy sygnał. Regulus posłusznie sturlał się obok i wyciągnął dłoń, dotykając jego twarzy tylko raz, zanim James złapał palce w serię lekkich pocałunków. Niebieskie oczy były łagodne i ciepłe, olśniewające w tym świetle.

_Kocham cię_. Słowa czające się na wargach Regulusa gasły, zanim mogły wybuchnąć i błagać o wysłuchanie. Zdławił je po raz setny i zamiast tego zadał pytanie:

– Zrezygnowałeś już z tego głupiego pomysłu?

Powieki przysłoniły niebieskie oczy, odgradzając je od niego i wywołując małą rewolucję w piersi Regulusa. Piękny uśmiech zmienił się w zimny, a James poruszył się, odsuwając się od niego i wychodząc z łóżka. Regulus przeklął się za te pytanie, znał odpowiedź. Zawsze było tak samo.

– To nie jest głupi pomysł i nie, nie zmieniłem zdania.

Regulus skrzyżował ręce pod głową, patrzył w sufit, starając się zachować niewzruszony wyraz twarzy; przełykając gorzki ból, zastanawiał się, dlaczego to nigdy nie stawało się łatwiejsze. James powiedział mu o tym kilka miesięcy temu. Wtedy coś przeżarło go na wylot niczym kwas i pochłonęło jego duszę, tak że przeklinał, szlochał i ślubował nigdy więcej nie widzieć Jamesa Pottera na oczy.

A później był ten piekło–poczeka* uśmiech i uścisk dłoni, za którymi Regulus podążył, nienawidząc sam siebie za wpakowywanie się ponownie w ten ich popieprzony nie–związek.

– To zabawa, Reg, a nie coś na zawsze – powiedział lekko James, gdy siedział na krześle i wciągał spodnie na długie, smukłe nogi. Regulus udawał, że wcale go nie obserwuje. Słowa były mu tak znane jak linia łydek, krzywizna jego ud. – Syriusz zabije nas, jeśli się o tym dowie.

James wstał i wcisnął członka w spodnie, chroniąc skórę przed uszkodzeniem. Żadnych spodni dla Jamesa Pottera. _Nigdy_. Nawet w tym momencie Regulus uważał, że to diabelsko seksowne, choć wcale nie chciał tak o tym myśleć.

– Poza tym... – dodał James, obracając w sercu Regulusa nóż, który sam tam umieści, i z niesamowitą precyzją, z każdym nieostrożnym słowem, wbijając go coraz głębiej. – Poza tym kocham Lily i oczywiście nadal zamierzam ją poślubić.

Regulus milczał. Słowa były bezużyteczne. Przekonywał, przypochlebiał się, nawet, cholera, prosił, ale prawda była taka, że James nigdy nie zobaczy w nim nikogo więcej niż przelotny i niezobowiązujący flirt. Totalnie beznadziejnie zakochany w nim Regulus nie robił żadnej różnicy.

James wciągnął na siebie koszulę i powoli zapinał guziki. Regulus obrócił się, delektując się widokiem każdego skrawka opalonej skóry, zanim ten powoli zniknął. James zostawił dół koszuli niezapięty, przez co wyglądał jak mężczyzna, który dopiero co się pieprzył. Reg często zastanawiał się, czy wracał tak do Lily: przesiąknięty zapachem cudzego potu i seksu. Ciekawe, czy ona czuła ten sam ból co on, świadoma, że ma serce Jamesa, ale nie jego namiętność.

Skarpetki i buty były następne, później mężczyzna, opierając kolanem o łóżko, pochylił się nad Regulusem. Zgryźliwy uśmieszek wrócił na jego wargi, choć pocałunek był delikatny. Regulus nie zareagował.

– Rozchmurz się, Reg – rzucił wesoło James. – Gdy tylko poznasz Lily, też ją pokochasz, tak jak wszyscy. I kto wie, może namówię ją kiedyś na trójkącik? – zaśmiał się, a serce Regulusa zamieniło się w popiół.

James znów przylgnął wargami do jego ust, a on odpowiedział, pełen pogardy dla samego siebie, zamykając powieki, zanim popłynęły łzy. Wsunął dłoń w niesforne loki i pocałował go głęboko, po raz ostatni smakując gorzkie pożegnanie.

W końcu James odsunął się i musnął policzek Regulusa w delikatnej pieszczocie.

– To mój piękny Reg – szepnął. Odskoczył od łóżka, znów pełen energii i charyzmy. Na twarzy miał ten olśniewający uśmiech, gdy zarzucił płaszcz na jedno ramię i otworzył drzwi. – Do zobaczenia!

Gdy trzasnęły drzwi, Regulus pozostał tam, gdzie był, póki ciemność i wieczorny chłód nie wygnały go z łóżka. Odrętwiały ubrał się i podszedł do biurka, stojącego przy ścianie. Jedną ręką otworzył niewinnie wyglądające pudełko.

Podniósł medalion za łańcuszek i przyglądał się, jak dynda. Złowieszczy znak, wyrzeźbiona litera „S", błysnął w ostatnim promieniu słońca.

Regulus przełknął ciężko i schował biżuterię do kieszeni.

– Żegnaj, Jamesie – szepnął, po czym wezwał Stworka.

Już czas.

*Nazwa uśmiechu: „devil–may–care" jest bezpośrednim nawiązaniem do trzydziestej szóstej książki Sebastiana Falkusa, występujące również pod pseudonimem Ian Fleming, autora serii o Jamesie Bondzie.


End file.
